Say You Will
by LemonAidan
Summary: With gay marriage legalized in New York, Blaine has a plan to propose to Kurt in the best way he knows how, in song.


I don't own Glee, or the song Blaine sings, or anything really!

Originally from an amazing AIM RP, I just liked the proposal idea so much that I added some meat to it and turned it into this.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Burt answered the door to find Blaine standing on the front porch, looking like a ball of nerves. "Uh, Hi Blaine, Kurt's out shopping with Mercedes and Rachel, but you're welcome to hang around and wait for him to get back. I think Finn's upstairs playing some video game."<p>

"Yes, I know, Mr. Hummel," Blaine stated, fiddling nervously with a button on his shirt, "I'm actually here to see you."

"You're- you're hear to see me?" Burt asked, looking a bit confused.

"Y-yes, sir," Blaine stuttered, "I was wondering if maybe we could talk for a minute."

"Sure. Of course, Blaine. Come on in." Burt lead the boy to the living room and sat down in his chair. He motioned for Blaine to sit on the couch in front of him. "What's on your mind, kid?"

"Well, you know how that bill passed in New York, right?"

"Of course I do. I think the whole neighborhood knows by how loud you and Kurt were cheering last night."

Blaine looked a bit embarrassed, "Oh, uh sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, kid. You two had every right to celebrate, it's good to see the world finally starting to become a better place."

"Right. Well, I-" Blaine paused, taking in a deep breath and letting the reality of what he was about to say really sink in, "I know Kurt and I are young, but there is nobody else on this planet I would rather spend my life with. I-I'd like to ask Kurt to marry me, with your permission, of course. I promise that Kurt and I will both graduate high school, and be in college working towards our careers before we actually get married, but I want Kurt to know that he means the world to me and one day I really hope to marry him and spend our lives together."

Blaine spoke so fast that Burt wasn't sure if the boy had remembered to breath. "Blaine, if there's one thing I want more than anything else for my son, it's that he's happy and following his dreams. You know Kurt's had it rough these past few months, but ever since you've come around, Kurt's been happier than I ever remember him being. You're a good kid, Blaine, and you make Kurt happy, that's all I can really ask for. Good luck, Blaine, I know Kurt really does care about you."

Burt hoped that this conversation would one day happen, never did he expect that day to happen while Kurt was still in high school, but he trusts that Blaine really does care about Kurt. He knows that Blaine would never do anything to hurt his son and is always respectful of Kurt. He knows that there is something special between Kurt and Blaine, something that reminds him of himself and Kurt's mother when they were still in high school. They had this young, raw, carefree love that nothing else can compare to. There's no way he could deny Kurt of this happiness he deserves.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine was beaming with joy, his smile overtaking his face. You don't know how much this means to me. "I promise I will always treat Kurt with respect."

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine awoke and saw the small blue box sitting on his night table, and smiled to himself. It's not a dream, this is actually happening. Less than 48 hours ago, gay marriage was legalized in New York, the state he and his boyfriend would be attending college in. Less than 24 hours ago he was given the okay from his boyfriends father to one day marry the boy he was in love with, and hopefully, if all went well, within the next 12 hours he would officially be engaged. It's almost too much to take in, almost too good to be true.<p>

Blaine showered and shaved, and picked out an outfit suitable for such an occasion; dark wash denim skinny jeans, a light blue fitted V-neck and a simple pair of black lace-ups. He ran a his fingers through his still damp curls, contemplating whether to go with his usual gel, or this new product Kurt had been asking him to try, called finishing cream. This day had to be special for Kurt, so Blaine decided that today would be the perfect day to try out this new hair product. Combing the product through his hair, he let his curls take shape loosely on his head, and then he was out the door and headed to the Hummel-Hudson household.

Blaine had the perfect way to propose mapped out in his head, he only hoped everything would go as smoothly as it had all those times he played it out in his mind. Kurt liked romance, but Blaine was never any good at romance, and this had to be perfect. Blaine was, however, good at singing his feelings, so he planned on serenading Kurt, hoping that would be just enough romance to make it special for Kurt.

* * *

><p>"I just want to be loved!" Rachel yelled, "Is that too much to ask?"<p>

"Well," Quinn answered, "You are you after all."

"Shut up, Quinn! Don't you have something to do? Like dyeing your hair?" Rachel snapped.

"Don't you have to dye your mustache?"

"Don't you have to visit your orphan child?"

Blaine leaned over to Finn, whispering, "Go get Burt and Carole. We need to set the plan into action before these two totally ruin the night."

Finn stood up, heading towards the stairs, "I'm gonna get some snacks, anyone want anything?"

"I'm good, Finn" Kurt answered.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Blaine responded, looking at Finn as if to say please hurry back.

"Not unless you have a muzzle to shut this bitch up!" Rachel snapped.

"Look who's talking!" Quinn yelled.

Blaine stood up, silently pleading that Finn would be back quickly, "Hey guys, I have an audition coming up, and I'd like to run this song by you all, mind critiquing?"

Blaine needed to do something to distract Rachel and Quinn from their quarrel and at least try to save the mood before they totally ruined Blaine's proposal. This moment had to be perfect, and if the girls didn't stop arguing, they'd ruin this night that Blaine had so carefully planned out. The mood had to be just right for Kurt, and girls fighting was anything but romantic.

"Go right ahead, Blaine." Quinn answered.

Kurt looked excited, "Let's hear it, honey! I'm sure you'll be fantastic!"

"Of course, Blaine!" Rachel said enthusiastically, "What are you auditioning for?"

Blaine wasn't expecting this "Oh, just some little play down at the community theater..."

"I'm sure you'll get the part!" Kurt exclaimed, "And I promise I'll be front row opening night to support you!"

"Oh, I hope so, too!" Blaine said, crossing his fingers for luck.

"So, what's the song?" Kurt asked, getting a little antsy.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, and kissing Kurt's knuckles, "You'll hear when I sing it!"

Rachel was getting impatient, "So GO already, Warbler!"

"I'd.. I'd kind of like Finn to hear it, too... so he can critique. I think Finn really knows good music."

It wasn't so much for Finn's opinion on the song that Blaine needed Finn to get there, but he needed Finn, along with Burt and Carole to witness this moment. He really wished Finn would hurry up, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stall.

Just then, Blaine heard voices coming down the steps, Burt mumbling something about what could be more important than the game he was watching on TV.

"Did I miss anything?" Finn asked, looking around the room.

"Blaine wants to sing a song!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Yeah, he has an audition coming up and he wants us all to critique him." Quinn added.

"This is what you brought me down here for, Finn?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Burt honey, if Blaine wants to hear our opinions, then we're going to listen and tell him what we think!" Carol scolded.

"It's a very important role to me!" Blaine smiled, looking subtly over at Kurt.

Blaine stepped to the middle of the room, facing everyone and cuing the music to start playing before he began to sing.

_You're there by my side_  
><em>In every way<em>  
><em>I know that you would not forsake me<em>  
><em>I give you my life<em>  
><em>Would not think twice<em>  
><em>Your love is all I need believe me<em>

Blaine looks straight into Kurt's eyes before singing the next verse.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_  
><em>When I say I love you darling that means for good<em>  
><em>So open up your heart and let me in<em>  
><em>And I will love you 'til forever<em>

Blaine smiles at Kurt, forming a cheesy heart with his hands.

_Until death do us part we'll be together_  
><em>So take my hand and hold on tight<em>  
><em>Blaine walks up to Kurt, taking his hand in his own.<em>  
><em>And we'll get there<em>  
><em>This I swear<em>

Blaine sits down next to Kurt, their hands still clasped, singing to Kurt like he's the only person in the world.

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_  
><em>Without you in my life to guide me<em>  
><em>Where ever I go the one thing that's true<em>  
><em>Is everything I do I do for you<em>

On the last word, Blaine boops Kurt's nose, smiling as Kurt chuckles at just how cheesy and cute Blaine can be.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_  
><em>When I say I love you darling that means for good<em>  
><em>So open up your heart and let me in<em>

Blaine presses his palm to Kurt's chest, right above his heart, staring into Kurt's eyes.

_And I will love you 'til forever_  
><em>Until death do us part we'll be together<em>  
><em>So take my hand and hold on tight<em>  
><em>And we'll get there<em>  
><em>This I swear<em>

Blaine drops the hand covering Kurt's heart to cover Kurt's hand that is resting on his knee.

_So whenever you get there_  
><em>Just reach out for me<em>  
><em>I'll never let you down my love<em>  
><em>And I will love you 'til forever<em>  
><em>Until death do us part we'll be together<em>  
><em>So take my hand and hold on tight<em>  
><em>And we'll get there<em>  
><em>This I swear<em>

Blaine leans his head down onto Kurt's shoulder and sings the last verse softly into Kurt's ear.

_And I will love you 'til forever_  
><em>Until death do us part we'll be together<em>  
><em>So take my hand and hold on tight<em>  
><em>And we'll get there<em>  
><em>This I swear<em>

The music fades out and Blaine sits back up, taking Kurt's hands in his own and looking Kurt deep in the eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, you are my world. I didn't realize it at the time, but ever since the moment we met on the stairs, my life has been changed. Kurt, you've brought so much joy into my life, you've filled a spot in my heart I didn't even know was missing. I never want to have to go a day without you in my life, so I was wondering if," Blaine takes a deep breath, kneeling down on one knee in front of Kurt, pulling a small box from his pocket, "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?

Blaine pops the box open, revealing a delicate white gold band with 'Kurt & Blaine' engraved into the inside, looking up at Kurt through his eye lashes.

"Blaine..." Kurt managed to whisper, wiping tears from his eyes, "Oh my goodness, Blaine, I... Of course I will!"

Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger, smiling down as he admired how perfect it looked. Kurt stood up, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine, afraid to let him go for fear of having all this vanish and find out it was only a dream.

"Oh my God! Blaine!" Rachel squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Blaine, that was so sweet." Quinn commented, wiping a tear from her eye.

Carole ran over to the boys, wrapping her arms around the both of them, "Congratulations, boys! I'm so happy for you both!"

As much as Burt wanted everyone to think he was a tough guy that never cried, he couldn't help but get misty-eyed. Not only had his son found someone who loved him unconditionally, but he would one day be able to legally marry said boy. "I'm happy for you, boys." Burt said clapping the two boys on the shoulder.

"Kurt! I get to be best man, right?" Finn asked.

"Yes, of course, Finn! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kurt answered, still wrapped in Blaine's arms.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking at the boy in his arms.

Kurt looked down at Blaine lovingly, "Yes, Blaine?"

"Did I get the part?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes! Yes, of course you did, Blaine!" Kurt answered, pulling Blaine in for a hug and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

"Eww! Get a room, you two!" Quinn groaned.

"Actually.." Kurt thought out loud as he pulled Blaine towards the stairs, "My bedroom's right upstairs."

Burt was about to yell to them to keep the door open, but Carole read his mind and stopped him before he could even speak, "They're newly engaged, let them have a little fun just this once!"

* * *

><p>The song Blaine sang is 'This I Swear' by Nick Lachey<p>

Listen here:

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=Aq6cBcgExZc

The ring:

http:/tinyurl. com/685j3xo


End file.
